


Сила поэзии

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Inspired by Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk





	Сила поэзии

— Вентресс. Давно не виделись.

— Кеноби. Я уже начала скучать.

Поют клинки, рисуя в воздухе сложный узор. Они сражались столько раз, что знают друг друга досконально — технику боя, любимые приемы, сильные и слабые стороны. Они могли бы танцевать вечно, но задача каждого — поскорее закончить танец.

Клинки сталкиваются — небесно-голубой и два ярко-алых. Лица так близко, что видно собственное отражение в глазах противника.

— Ее глаза на звезды не похожи, нельзя уста кораллами назвать, — бормочет Оби-Ван. Вентресс шипит и перекатом уходит от удара.

— Ты придумал новый способ до меня доебаться? — спрашивает она, бросаясь в атаку.

— Прости, — почти искренне извиняется Оби-Ван. — Асоке задали выучить стихотворение, и она задолбала этим всех вокруг. Уже клоны хором его скандируют, а она все никак не запомнит.

Он легко отражает град ударов и идет в наступление сам.

— Не белоснежна плеч открытых кожа, — продолжает он, хитро глядя на Вентресс. Извинения извинениями, но то, что бесит противника — твой союзник. — Хотя нет, как раз белоснежна. Вентресс, ты альбинос? Или просто редко бываешь на солнце? Я смотрю, Дуку совсем не заботится о твоем здоровье. Ты бы взяла отпуск, что ли. Съездила на курорт, на Татуине сейчас самый сезон...

Ему приходится заткнуться и поберечь дыхание, чтобы парировать очередную атаку, Вентресс яростна и смертоносна, и Оби-Ван отступает шаг за шагом. Но длится это недолго — высокий прыжок, сальто — и он уже за ее спиной.

— И черной проволокой вьется прядь, — говорит он, как ни в чем не бывало. — Вентресс, какого цвета были твои волосы? Может, отпустишь косу?

— Я сниму с тебя скальп, Кеноби, — отвечает она, и Оби-Ван с трудом успевает увернуться.

— И сделаешь себе парик? Не стоит, блондинкой тебе не пойдет...

Снова смена положений — теперь ведет он. Сполохи мечей освещают территорию заброшенного завода. Даже жаль, что нет зрителей полюбоваться на светошоу.

— Ты не найдешь в ней совершенных линий, особенного света на челе, — декламирует Оби-Ван, забавляясь растущим раздражением Вентресс. — Не знаю я, как шествуют богини, но милая ступает по земле.

— Не знаешь? — рычит она, взлетая по стенам. — Ну так я тебе покажу!

У нее отличная позиция для атаки, но не зря же он столько времени вел ее сюда. Вентресс приземляется на груду строительного хлама и, милая, ну надо же смотреть под ноги, кубарем скатывается вниз.

Оби-Ван поднимает меч. Одному ему в плен ее не взять. Вдвоем с Энакином — возможно, но не в одиночку. Зато убить ее он может, и это определенно избавит их от большого количества проблем в будущем.

— Ну давай, — говорит Вентресс, глядя на него снизу вверх, — кончай уже.

Нужен всего один удар. Но вместо этого он смотрит ей в глаза и — голову ему напекло, что ли — дочитывает стихотворение:

— Но все ж она уступит тем едва ли, кого в сравненьях пышных оболгали.

Страшный удар швыряет его о стену, сверху валятся обломки, и последняя мысль в угасающем сознании: кажется, в этот раз он все-таки допизделся.

Но он приходит в себя — оглушенный, полузадушенный, но живой — и более явное выражение симпатии с ее стороны сложно себе представить.


End file.
